


All out of Love

by Nyann



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: Logan在结束了雇佣兵生涯的同时，也失去了Wade的踪迹。直到《死侍》上映:D





	All out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> X男电影衍生，时间线混乱，时间跨度是个谜 ，休R真好吃让我忍不住写点小同人了。  
> 《金刚狼1》和《死侍1》串烧，少量提及早期的《X战警3》。  
> 其实我已经把第一版的《X战警》内容忘的差不多了，求轻拍。
> 
> P.S. 此文里面小贱贱没有被封嘴成为《狼1》里面的大反派。

他应该好好看住Wade的。

他知道Wade是个什么样的人，没完没了的叨念，停不下来的动作，还有那明显过头的“冒险”精神。

这也是为什么当初Wade会成为一名雇佣兵，而不是死板沉闷的公务员。

他第一次见到Wade，是在轰隆隆的运输飞机上。那家伙穿着一件廉价的红色棉质背心，肱二头肌却练得紧致又漂亮，同时背后背着两把锋利的双刀。但是最致命的是，这家伙长着一张娃娃脸，嘴角弯起的时候竟然能给人一丝天真无辜的感觉，Logan意识到，这样的人能成为杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵，那么他一定欺骗过很多人。

那时候Logan还没有被麻烦找上门，但是Wade却早就是那种，在旁人眼里看拿钱替人卖命的丧心病狂之徒了。然而Logan知道，除了天性能给出一部分他唠唠叨叨不停的解释，那张说个不停的嘴巴实际上是在帮助Wade掩盖自己内心真实想法，这和Logan用沉默寡言掩盖自己内心没有什么不同。

不过有时候他是真的想来个什么人狠狠缝上Wade的嘴。

Victor嘲笑他，如果要堵，就亲自上啊。

Logan瞪了自己的哥哥一眼，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“哦，我亲爱的弟弟，”Victor假笑着，他的哥哥有着破坏一切Logan珍惜事物的本能。“我们都知道，这一直都是你保护你心爱之物的蹩脚方式。”

“闭嘴吧，Victor。”他怒气冲冲地否认。

然而雇佣兵这种工作，对拥有普通寿命和普通身体的人类来说永远不是个好差事。他们都太脆弱了，不像他和Victor，有着超强的自愈能力。如果让Wade和他还有Victor打上一架，他不知道最终那个人是会被撕成碎片，还是跪在他们面前求饶。

也许会战斗到死？Logan想如果自己问了这个问题，这绝对是Wade嘴硬的回答。

他只是不知道自己在面对什么样的怪兽。

可是Logan始终不明白，像Wade这样普通的血肉之躯，为什么会选择这条拿钱卖命的道路。Wade看上去并不像亡命之徒，他是和Victor截然不同的人，他会手刃别的雇佣兵，但始终不是个嗜血的怪胎。

曾经有那么一晚，他和Logan聊起过一些关于他原生家庭的故事，从未见过的父亲，自暴自弃的母亲，但是仅此而已。有时候，Logan会觉得Wade和他有点相似，糟糕的父亲情结，不是么？

在那个晚上Logan也试图劝说Wade放弃这个职业，然而却得到对方的嘲笑。

“怎么，现在是人生导师上线时间吗？放心吧，小狼狼，我背上的双刀能保证我在你之后才死。”他琥珀色的双眼微微弯起，嘴角也勾起一抹笑容，显得亦正亦邪。在有些昏暗的灯光中，看得Logan有些心神恍惚。“你不如好好关心一下自己吧，现在没有什么地方能那么好心买蛋糕一口气还能免费给你一百五十根蜡烛，就算长得像你这样好看也不行。”

Logan哑然，一时间竟然不知道Wade最后那句话是在和他调情还是嘲笑他，他的那张嘴巴总是这样胡言乱语。

那个时候他们谁也不知道Wade会被晚期癌症打败，Logan大概是他们之中最后一个才知道的。

等他回过神来的时候，他的雇佣兵生涯已经结束很久，骨骼里也被注入了大量的艾德曼合金，并且向Stryker复了仇。他在一片混乱的记忆之中，似乎也忘记了Wade究竟是谁。

那个时候，很多和他有关系的人都相继死去。Wade也早就消失不见了，只是说， 他在Logan的生命并不是什么举足轻重的角色。

最后还是Victor给他带来了Wade的消息，他得了晚期癌症，不接受治疗的话无法撑过六个月，然后别无选择地加入了X武器计划。

莫名其妙地，Logan认为自己没有看住该死的Wade，就像他没有保护好Jean一样。

记忆复苏之后，他一直以为Stryker是被自己一爪子插死的。然而现在想想，他似乎连Stryker的尸体都没有见到，唯有曾经被他一度遗忘的Silverfox悲伤地躺在那里。

显而易见，那个将他全身骨骼替换成艾德曼合金的邪恶计划还在继续，而Logan不希望Wade成为下一个牺牲品。

“你知道他可能已经死了。”Victor笑得无比邪恶，凡是能让Logan痛苦的事情他都乐意付诸于行动。“毕竟他已经参与到那个实验里两年了。”

“这就是你告诉我这个消息的原因吗？”Logan冷静地眯起眼睛，他知道Victor是在故意刺激他。“想看我一副饱受折磨的表情？ 今天可不是什么充满礼物的平安之夜。”

“哦，不不不，我只是以为你还在乎他罢了。” Victor狡辩道，不过他的意图显而易见。“所以你想怎么着？ 假装我没来过，还是我们现在可以是韩赛尔和格蕾特，去杀死糖果屋的女巫， 拯救其它无辜的小孩了吗？”

“我什么都没有说。”Logan知道，Victor一直可以看穿他的想法，这让人觉得无比恼怒。“我只是不想看到更多人死在Stryker的野心下了。”

“那你也许应该寻求你家亲爱的教授帮帮忙？”

“我已经和他们没什么关系了。”Logan咬牙切齿地说道，他恨不得一脚把剑齿虎踹出大门。

Victor一脸戏谑地看着他，而Logan平生第一次产生了刨开个地洞钻进去的冲动。

Stryker这次没有把自己的秘密基地建在小岛或者什么奇奇怪怪的地方，Logan甚至没有见到Stryker本人，也许他早该死了。他利用伪装身份调查来龙去脉的时候几乎不费任何力气，很快他就发现了有一批人似乎在全国各处召集走投无路的绝症患者，他们谎称自己的组织能够提供援助，可以帮助绝症患者治疗那些致命的病症，甚至还能提供更多东西。Logan知道，Wade曾经接触过像他们这样的拥有超能力情结的怪人，不会轻易相信那些虚头巴脑的保证。但是前者，Wade绝对会是他们最佳的人选 。

Logan很轻松地便查到了其中一个领头人，那人称自己为Ajax，还有他的女助手。他是检测变种人基因的负责人，同时也把变种人的基因植入到绝症患者的体内，进行改造计划。

Logan不知道这是什么样的科学依据，然而他只知道，自己不想看着Wade走上另外一条错误的道路。也许曾经他有着Wade是个弱小的人类的想法是错误的，Wade从来都不算弱小，毕竟，他仅凭双刀就能毫发无损地躲过那么多子弹的扫射。

天知道那家伙怎么做到的，子弹太慢了吧。

但是改造成变种人？Logan不会允许这种事情发生在Wade身上。Wade只需要当一个普通的人类，不需要变成像他们这样的存在。因为Logan知道，没有什么基因改造能让他一夜之间变成超级英雄，那只会让他变成一件武器，变成超能力奴隶（*这句话其实出自《死侍1》Ajax之口，我改编了一下*）。

“所以你想怎么拯救出你的‘小公主’？”Victor问他，他已经帮他搜集到了足够的资料。

Logan无视对方不怀好意的调侃，说道：“你觉得我会有什么计划吗？”

“你向来没有什么计划，Logan，我们都知道。”Victor似乎不愿意放过他，“你从来都是只顾着自己，在家门口等着麻烦找上门来才有所行动，而那些行动简直不能称作计划。你始终都活在一个幻想之中，以为自己什么都不做别人就会放过你，但是像我们这样的人永远都得不到——”

“闭嘴吧，Victor，” Logan打断他。

他知道Victor说得没错。曾经的他以为自己不惹事，麻烦就不会找上门来。但是已经有无数次经验教训证明，即便像他那样苟且偷生地活着，有些人，就是不愿意放过他们。

想要偷偷摸摸接近Ajax和他的助手几乎是不可能的，Logan很快就发现他们也是这个计划改造产品，是最早被成功改造的一批，同时他们还以虐待那些接受了改造的“失败品”为乐。

这让Logan几乎坐不住。他唯有花了点心思追踪那个到处招募牺牲者的特工，用自己艾德曼合金的钢爪逼问了对方Wade所处的实验区。

这些事情他没有告诉Victor，没有告诉任何人。他知道独来独往会更好，而恰好X武器计划是个邪恶的秘密项目，所以，即便他要在实验区里面大开杀戒，也没有人会将这件事捅出去。

只是Logan没有想到的是，等他潜入那个实验区的时候，那里已经被彻底夷为平地了。

他在一片火焰燃烧之后的残破废墟中试图寻找一丝丝关于Wade的痕迹，然而，除了一些被烧焦的实验器材和凌乱的砖块，什么都没有剩下。那群人已经完美地完成了他们的善后工作，所有的尸体和资料都被清扫一空。

这是多么可笑，在他失去了那么多人之后，就连这名小小的雇佣兵他都抓不住。

“这是什么？”Logan抬起头，刚才Victor丢给他一张破旧的名片，名片散发着一股酒精味道，甚至还留着干涸的血渍。

“酒吧名片，你看不出来吗？” Victor点着名片上的地址。

“滚开，我现在没有心情喝酒。” Logan想赶走对方。

“别以为我不知道你背着我干了些什么事，你想自己去救那位‘粉色凯蒂猫小姐’。”他似乎从Victor的声音里听出了一丝谴责的意味。“你脑子里想的都是那些邪恶的秘密组织成员，但是我和你不一样。”

Logan盯着名片看了几秒，他似乎能跟上Victor的节奏了。

“两年前，他是这个佣兵酒吧的常客，虽然我不知道现在还有没有人记得他。”

Logan缓慢地点了点头，“你觉得他会回去？”

“前提是如果他还活着。”Victor说道，他不会放过提醒对方痛苦的每分每秒，但是Logan完全可以忽略这句话。

他的手指划过名片表面，慢慢拿起它，然后又放下。

“这会是你的一个解脱。” Victor怂恿着他。

“或者是你给我准备的深渊。”Logan同时指出。

然而Logan感觉到自己在这件事上似乎还有那么一丝希望。他回想起了很久以前，Wade对他的那番高谈阔论，他说什么来着，自己会在他之后才死。

在那个时候他们都知道不可能，但是现在Logan宁愿相信Wade那句胡说八道。

“我会去的，” Logan说道。“但是你不会看到任何你想要看到的东西。”

Victor 笑了，他还是那副老样子，但所幸这次不是什么恶毒的嘴脸。

“我对你们的关系没有什么兴趣，这只是另外一个送给你的礼物罢了。”Victor说道，“别忘了，Logan，怎么多年来我总是喜欢给你送上一句‘生日快乐’。”

然后他便离开了Logan。

Logan确实需要一个酒吧，只是他不知道去了酒吧之后，他又能去哪里。

他逗留在那个奇怪的酒吧里 ，到处都是吵吵嚷嚷的酒鬼和赌徒，也有那么些有意思的人，比如某个嘴里叨念着什么奇怪心理模型的大块头。他试着去和那些人聊天，大部分人似乎都对Wade Wilson没有什么印象了，只记得那家伙在每完成一次佣兵任务，就会给大家买一轮酒。倒是有个外号叫“黄鼠狼”的家伙，对Wade 印象深刻。

“Wade Wilson？他可是我的好朋友，但是自从两年前他被诊断出癌症晚期之后就不再出现了。”

黄鼠狼似乎是个不怎么注重自己好友隐私的人，在和Logan聊了五分钟之后立刻开始满嘴跑火车。

“我记得他谈起过自己加入了什么神秘的治疗项目，还能让他变成超级英雄什么的。不过，老兄，你也明白的，谁会相信这种事情啊？他如果真的成功了，就不会和他那个火辣的女朋友分手了。我这才不是嫉妒，我还真希望他已经解脱了，只是可惜我押在他身上钱都没法拿回来了。”

然后他指了指头上那块写满名字的黑板，Logan注意到Wade的名字在上面，后面还写着“150”的字样。

“我给你一百五十美金，你能闭嘴吗？”Logan不耐烦地说道。

“老兄，你知道，赔率可不是这么算的。”黄鼠狼说道。

六个星期过后，Logan依旧一无所获。

Logan觉得自己应该离开了，因为越是在这间酒吧里呆久了，他越能感觉到Wade的气息和痕迹， 包括黑板上的名字，黄鼠狼贴在吧台后面的照片，其中还有一张是和Wade的前女友的合照。黑发大眼，有着如蜜糖一般的皮肤，他在酒吧里见过她一次。

曾经那些气息在他离开Stryker的队伍之后也跟着他了很长一段时间，Logan只是不知道，这次自己要花多长时间才能洗去自己身上关于Wade的气息和记忆。

“嘿，老兄，你打算离开了吗？”黄鼠狼在Logan起身的时候问道。

“是的。”

“还会回来吗？我们都知道你在等 Wade，虽然你从来没说过你们是什么关系。”

Logan盯着黄鼠狼看了五秒，说道：“一个老朋友。”

“哈，”黄鼠狼扶了扶眼镜，嗤笑道：“总是有人这么说，一个老朋友，一个旧识，我打赌你其实是他的仇人。”

“是的，我曾经有无数次机会可以杀死他。”Logan靠近了黄鼠狼，将自己的艾德曼合金爪子伸出了三分之一给他看到。

“哦，哦。”黄鼠狼被吓得退后的一步。“别杀我，拜托，天哪……”

“我不会的，这个是给你的小费。”Logan把两张十美金钞票丢在吧台上，转身离开。

他仿佛能感觉到，Wade的确死了，而且死得透透的。

Logan曾经见过那么多被改造的变种人，几乎没有例外的都是以悲惨收尾。有幸活下来的，也不过是多当了几年别人的超级武器，死在另外一个地方罢了。Wade又有什么出色的才华，让他能比别人幸运？

哈，除了他那张碎碎叨叨的嘴，Logan是想不出来其它Wade的过人之处了。

酒吧里的人几乎走光了，但是在他走近酒吧大门的时候，那个大块头却将出口堵住了。

“你撞到我了！没长眼睛吗？”

但是那个撞人的家伙没有回话，他的脸藏在兜帽里。

“说话啊，你XX的是个哑巴吗？” Logan在努力回想这个大块头叫什么，好把他踹开。

“Buck！我警告你在我的酒吧里闹事之前，先把那个人的名字写上来！”

哦，对，这家伙是叫Buck。感谢黄鼠狼的提醒。Logan想把眼前碍事的这个家伙推开，但是明显，除了露出他的爪子以外，他没办法在短时间以内移开那么个巨型大山。

“劳烦——”金属爪子已经从他的指间钻出。

“我不是在来找麻烦的，”那个沉默了半天的兜帽男说道，“我是来找我的朋友。”

Logan在原地愣住了，他几乎不相信自己听见了什么。

 _生日快乐，Logan。_ Logan十分感谢Victor在让他痛苦了那么多年之后，终于错了一次。

“Wade？”他用尽全力气一把将Buck推开，冲了上去。

那个人似乎还没有反应过来，然而等到他低下头看到Logan锋利的爪子之后。

“Logan？”Wade的声音里充满了不可置信。

他依旧不愿意将脸从兜帽里钻出来，Logan意识到他身上一定发生了什么，因为没有人可以安全从那样的废墟中毫发无损地逃离。

“你的爪子为什么变成金属了？”Wade的声音迅速正常了，Logan心里的大石头几乎在瞬间也放了下来。 _他倒是没变。_ “老天爷，过了那么久你怎么还没死？原来自愈因子是可以为所欲为的？”

“你在说什么？”

“先找个地方坐着，让我点一杯杜松子酒，我听说最近有个牌子叫Aviation还不错。”（*Aviation Gin是RR买下的美国杜松子酒公司hhh*）

Wade向酒吧吧台走去，Logan发誓黄鼠狼脸上的表情比见了两个稀烂的牛油果搅在一起还夸张一百倍。

然而之后等Wade把兜帽当着他们两个人的面摘下之后，黄鼠狼意识到，也许那才是两个牛油果肆意搅和在一起的下场。

“我的个神，”黄鼠狼感叹道。“所以你现在死不了了？”

“我也不相信，但是全靠我身边这头‘狼獾’的神奇基因。”Wade指着Logan说道。

很明显，Logan已经了解到了这个事实。Wade在接受基因改造之后，全身留下了无法消除的伤疤，但是好的一方面是，他体内来自自己基因的自愈因子在和癌症细胞做抗争。

“那我的压在死亡赌池里的钱……”

“我给你一百五十美金，你能闭嘴吗？”Logan露出了獠牙。

“嘿，你不能这么欺负人，赔率不是这么计算的！”Wade撅着嘴，说出了一模一样的话。

雇佣兵和情报贩子，哈，Logan强行忍住了翻白眼的冲动，果然都是一个德行。

接下来的对话让Logan有些分神，但是他至少了解到了Wade对一个叫Francis的家伙的恨意和复仇决心。

“我的这张帅脸可不能这样就被毁掉，Logan，你知道我年轻的时候有多好看的，对不对？”Wade冲着他眨了眨眼睛，“Francis必须治好我这张脸才能和他的小女友去一起洗鸳鸯炼狱。”

Logan这次忍不住翻了个白眼，不过好在有一个星期没刮的胡子帮他挡住了更多的表情。

“我没有说任何关于你的脸的话。”Logan说道。

“你们两个之前到底发生了什么？”黄鼠狼忍不住问道，他的好奇心有点太多了。

“很多事情，”Wade俏皮地说道。“有些细节可能有些少儿不宜。”

“哦，千万别，就你顶着这张脸说任何‘少儿不宜’的话都让我作呕。”黄鼠狼立刻不想听了。

“我是说雇佣兵的那会儿，各种杀人灭口的事情，你听过吗？”Wade抗议道。“而且知道吗，这部影片之所以被分为R级并不是我和Vanessa发生了什么，而是太多血液了，太多暴力……”

“闭嘴，你。”Logan一把抓起了Wade的衣领，差点撞倒桌子 。“我想你现在大概也解释完了来龙去脉了，你就不想离开吗？”

“可是我们除了确定我的代号叫‘死侍’之外没有确定任何作战计划！”

Logan只想缝上他的嘴巴，但是他意识到这么做已经没什么用了。Wade是个疯狂的家伙，他能极尽所能地让自愈因子发挥它们最大作用（maximum effort），他百分百会切掉自己被缝合的嘴巴然后等它重新长回来。

“你不需要什么计划！”Logan吼道，他不知道为什么自己有些失去理智了。

“你这是觉得趁着我将我的双刀弄丢了之后可以随便欺负我了，是吧，小狼狼？”Wade的嘴巴还是说个不停，而那个昵称恰好是Logan最讨厌的。

黄鼠狼在他们快要打起来之前早就跑了出去，连酒吧大门都忘记锁了。

“如果你叫这个是‘欺负’，那么是的。”他的金属爪子迅速伸了出来。

Wade狠狠地咽了口口水，“别别别，停下，小狼——哦不对，Logan好兄弟，我还没有在自己身体上测试过疼痛实验，我不知道自己能承受你的爪子——”

Logan忽然重重地将Wade摔回了椅子上，后者差点就跌到地板上。

“你生气了吗，Logan？”

Logan没理他，他甚至不知道自己在生气什么。

“你找了我多久？”Wade坚持不懈地问道。“十年？还是两个星期？或者不过是刚好在正确的时间和正确的地点里出现在我面前？”

“三个月。”Logan说道，但是他撒谎了，在Victor给他带去消息之前，他就一直在寻找Wade的下落。只是，从来没有成功过。

“啊哈，”Wade的声音里似乎带着一丝失落。“好吧，我也不掩盖自己的伤心了，我还以为你能多花点心思在我身上呢。”

Wade花了点时间重新找回自己 ，然后手伸向桌子上只剩下半杯的“Bragg夫妇”有机苹果醋。黄鼠狼拒绝给他提供任何进口饮料，因为Wade之前的赊账还没有还清。

“我该离开了。”Logan看着他将苹果醋喝下之后，突然说道。

“为什么？”

“因为我的目的已经达到了。”Logan说道，但是他知道这是个谎言。

“你那么千辛万苦，就只是想看到我是不是还活着？你能跑到这里也花了不少力气吧？”

“这不关你的事情，总之我看到你这张嘴还能动就够了。”Logan开始下定决心要离开。他不能再逗留在这里了，即便Wade对自己的处境适应得很快，但是他不能期望Logan能用同样快的速度去适应他。

“真是让人伤心欲绝，”Wade说道。“我是说，我认真的，Logan。你那么快出现，又那么快离开，我其实很不好受。”

Logan没有理他，他直径走到吧台处，将黄鼠狼忘记收起来的一瓶酒倒进了不知道谁留下来的杯子里。

他给自己灌了两杯酒，好让自己离开的决心更加坚定一点。

“我也是。”Wade的声音突然从他背后传来。

“你说什么？”Logan不知道那家伙在说什么。

“我都听到了你，你这个害羞的家伙。”Wade的嘴角正挑着一抹邪恶的微笑，那双琥珀色的眼睛依旧是明亮如初。“你在心里偷偷默念‘我很想你’，对不对？”

就那么一瞬间，Logan感觉自己刚才建立起来的屏障立刻灰飞烟灭。

“嗨呀，你在想什么都写在脸上呢。不过难道你就不想让我恢复成原来那张帅脸吗，Logan？”Wade从椅子上起来，然后蹦蹦跳跳地走过来。“等我教训了Francis，和我亲亲的前女友解释了一切，就会开始好好过日子了。”

“你还想着报仇？”

Logan知道自己说服不了对方，从以前开始这家伙就是这样了。他从来没有成功说服过Wade脱离雇佣兵的组织，这次他也不能有所奢望。

“怎么不会呢？”Wade抓住Logan的手腕，借着他的手将杯子里剩下的一点酒倒进自己的嘴里。“Aviation？这东西居然这么难喝？谁会买它？”

“但是之后就不会了，你知道的，我从来都对你们的‘变种人 vs. 人类大战’没有什么兴趣。我只想通过这次来个了解，然后乖乖脱身。”Wade的眼神里满是真诚，几乎快要说服Logan了。

“我本来就没有期待你能加入到任何一方，”Logan说道。“况且，早就没有什么大战了，很多人都死了，Wade。”

“我知道，我听说了。加拿大又不是个与世隔绝的地方，除了生活在阿尔伯塔省的原始人。”

“哈，”Logan知道Wade是在讽刺他。“我不会掺和你的事情。”

“你不来打扰是最好的。”Wade勾着他的指头说道，“等我结束了这一切之后，就会顶着一张重新帅回来的脸去找你的。”

Logan的手指能感觉对方粗糙的皮肤在偷偷蹭着自己，他没有甩掉对方，只是静静地望着Wade，然后回想起了自己和他的雇佣兵生涯。

第一次见面，Wade是怎样在飞机上轻轻抚摸自己的双刀的，他在大楼里解决掉了一群拿着枪的雇佣兵，之后却没有对村民下手。 而Logan转身离开的时候Wade只是站在原地，没有说任何话，没有任何劝阻，因为他知道Logan不属于他们那个邪恶的小团体。

Logan其实一直都明白，像Wade这样的人，他不想成为什么好人，也并不是有多热爱自己的工作，他只是找不到更好的方式，去面对这个世界上的不满和不公。

有些人从来不是什么正义之人，但是他们做着同样的事情，而Logan认为对这类人他应该睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“我不会在这里停留太久。”Logan说道。

“这个你完全不用担心，”Wade丝毫不担心这个问题，“我只要在你身上放个追踪器就好了。”

“闭嘴吧你，”Logan这次终于忍无可忍地甩开了Wade的爪子，然后头也不回地朝着酒吧大门走去。

Wade还在他身后说个没玩没了，Logan在走出酒吧的时候看到了一直躲在旁边偷听的黄鼠狼，他没有理对方。

因为没有什么让他觉得担忧的了。

只不过，Wade又一次对他撒谎了。

他等了两年，才等到Wade这个麻烦精找上门来。

“好久不见了，小狼狼。”

Wade似乎没能治好自己那张脸，他带着被砍掉一只胳膊的残破身躯找到Logan，一副没脸没皮的表情。

Logan面无表情地看着他， 他知道这家伙不会那么快昏死过去。

“让我们长话短说吧，毕竟我快因为失血过多要晕过去了。”

他明显是在做相反的事情，Logan想到。但是他依旧没说话，只是等着对方。

Wade看他没赶走自己，反而笑得更灿烂了。

“我就想知道，两年前我说的话，算是兑现了吗？”

END


End file.
